Le Moulin Rouge
by Osekkai
Summary: Entrez dans un monde où rien n'est interdit...


Paris 1900

There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far  
Very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy  
Turn away from this village of sin!  
And sad of eye But very wise...  
...was he And then one day A magic day...  
...he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me  
The greatest thing  
You'll ever learn  
Is just to love And be loved...  
...in return.

Blaine s'assit lentement sur son lit, une barbe de trois jours sur ses bas joues. Il venait enfin de se décider et s'installa à son bureau, derrière sa machine à écrire.

« _Le Moulin Rouge_, tapa-t-il lentement. _Un cabaret, une salle de dance et un bordel à la fois, dirigé par Sue Sylvester. Le royaume des plaisirs de la nuit où les riches et les puissant viennent s'encanailler avec les belles et jeunes créatures des bas-fonds. La plus belle d'entre elles était l'homme que j'aimais. Kurt. Un courtisan, il vendait de l'amour aux hommes. Ils l'appelaient le « Saphir étincelant » et il était l'étoile du Moulin Rouge. L'homme que j'aimais_ »

Blaine ferma les yeux, en proie à un nouveau sanglot, mais il le ravala et continua à écrire :

__est mort_. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et aperçut les ailes du moulin. Elles ne tournaient pas, elles ne tournaient plus... Blaine reposa son regard sur sa feuille et reprit :

__Je suis arrivé à Paris il y a tout juste un an. 1899. L'été de l'amour. J'ignorais tout du Moulin Rouge, de Sue Sylvester ou de Kurt. Le monde était le théâtre de la révolution bohème. Et j'avais fais le voyage de Londres pour en être. Sur une colline près de Paris se trouvait le village de MontMarthe. Ce n'était pas comme disait mon père... _

« Un lieu de débauche et de perdition ! »

_ … mais le centre de la vie de bohème ! Musicien ! Peintre ! Écrivain ! Les enfants de la révolution. Oui. Je venais vivre une existence désargenté : Ecrire sur la vérité, la beauté, la liberté et par dessus tout, l'amour_.

« L'amour, l'amour ! Disait mon père. Toujours cette obsession complètement ridicule ! »

_ Le seul problème, c'est que je n'avais encore jamais été amoureux... Heureusement, à cet instant, un juif inanimé traversa mon plafond._ »

En pleine réflexion devant sa toute nouvelle machine à écrire, Blaine, un homme plutôt petit et aux cheveux brun et bouclé, sursauta quand son plafonnier s'effondra sous un homme trapus avec une courte crête sur la tête. Il était vaguement retenu par sa jambe, coincé, et était endormi. Il fut bientôt rejoint par un homme encore plus petit que lui, déguisé en nonne.

« Hey ! Excusez nous ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire. Je m'appelle Jacob Ben Israël, mon chat. Je suis désolé, continua-t-il en s'approchant de l'autre juif endormi. Nous étions en train de répéter une pièce.

_Quoi ? »

_Une pièce ! Une chose très moderne appelé « Spectaculaire ! Spectaculaire ! » _

« Le début se déroule en Suisse. » commença Jacob.

Malheureusement le colonne inanimé, appelé Noah Puckerman dit Puck, souffrait d'une maladie appelé « Narcolepsie ». Il finit par tomber sur le plancher, sans se réveiller.

« Il joue et tout d'un coup... Zzz ! Il sombre dans l'inconscience ! » S'exclama le demi-nain en riant.

Un bruit de casse fit lever les yeux à Blaine et trois tête étaient apparues dans le trou de son plafond dont deux hommes musiciens et une jeune fille au nez fort et aux long cheveux brun. « Comment va-t-il ? » S'enquit la jeune fille du nom de Rachel. Son regard chocolat se posa sur Blaine alors que ses deux comparses observaient Puck.

« Puck étant inconscient, notre scénario ne sera jamais prêt à temps pour être présenté aux financiés demain...  
_Il a raison, Jacob, dit un des musiciens, Brad. Je dois encore terminer la musique...  
_Quelqu'un ira prendre son rôle, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
_Mais Jacob, tenta Rachel. Où diable trouverons nous quelqu'un qui puisse lire le rôle et incarner le jeune sensible chevrier poète ? »

_Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à l'étage au dessus, à devoir remplacer Puck._ Jacob chantait faux, vraiment faux, et Blaine ne comprenait même plus les paroles. Des collines ? S'animent ? Rachel était furieuse et tapait du pied.

« Non ! Stop ! Arrêtez ! Ce tintamare est insupportable ! Mes vers sont noyés ! Et si on s'en tenait à une petite musique décorative au piano ? »

Un différent artistique opposait Rachel aux autres par rapport aux paroles de la chanson...

« De toute façon une nonne ne dirait jamais ça d'une colline.  
_Et s'il disait... Les collines sont vivifiées par l'amour du... ? Dit le pianiste  
_Non, non, intervint l'autre musicien, accompagné d'une soupire de Rachel.  
_Les collines sont saisies de tremblements ? Fit Jacob.  
_Non, non, non... Les collines... Commença le bohème  
_les collines sont incarnés dans une symphonie mélodieuse ! » S'exclama soudainement Puck, avant de se rendormir, provocant une seconde de silence.

Blaine essayait vainement de placer une phrase mais ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps. Le brun soupira et grimpa sur l'échelle pour se grandir un peu.

« Les collines... Les collines, répétaient-ils tous s'en cesse.  
__... The hills... Are alive with the sound of music !_ »

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce quand il commença à chanter. Puck fut le seul à réagir en se levant subitement.

« The hills are alive with the sound of music ! J'adore ! » Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers un Blaine un peu effrayé.

Les deux musiciens et Jacob répétèrent le vers tout juste inventé avec admiration. Mais Rachel ne semblait pas du tout ravie.

« C'est bien mieux comme ça, dit Brad en se tournant vers Blaine.  
_... With songs they have sung..., continua le brun en restant sur l'échelle. For a thousand years ! »

Les mots glissaient sur sur sa voix, tels le doux miel sur la langue. Les bohèmes juifs s'exclamèrent de plaisir, touchés.

« C'est quasi phosphorescent ! Cria Jacob. Rachel ? Vous devriez écrire le spectacle ensemble !  
_Je te demande pardon ? »

Rachel était outrée, furieuse. Apparemment la proposition de Jacob ne semblait pas du tout au goût de la jeune fille et... Elle partit.

« Bye-bye ! Musiciens médiocres ! »

Jacob se dépêcha de servir des verres d'absinthe et d'en donner un à Blaine : _A ton premier emploi à Paris !  
_Euh... Jacob, intervint Brad. Sylvester n'acceptera jamais, enfin sans vouloir te vexer Blaine... mais... Tu as déjà fait ce genre de chose ?  
_Non...  
_Ah ! Fit Puck. Ce mec a du talent ! »

Le narcoleptique sautant à ses côtés.

« Je l'aime ! Déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur son entre-jambe.  
_Hh ! » Blaine rougit et Puck retira sa main, se reprenant :  
_ Aucune équivoque, j'aime le talent... »

Jacob parut aussitôt tout excité.

« The hills are alive with the sound of music ! C'est certain, avec Blaine, on va pouvoir écrire notre spectacle bohème juif révolutionaire dont nous avons toujours révé !  
_Mais comment tu vas faire pour convaincre Sylvester ? »

Mais Jacob avait un plan.

« Kurt ! »

Kurt.

_Ils me feraient revêtirent les fringues de Puck et me feraient passer pour un célèbre écrivain anglais. Eblouit par la modernité de ma poésie, Kurt insisterait aux côtés de Sylvester pour que ce soit moi qui écrive "Spectaculaire, Spectaculaire". Le seul problème c'est que j'entendais encore la voix de mon père :_

_Tu finira par gâcher ta vie...  
_Au Moulin Rouge ! S'écria joyeusement Jacob.  
_ Avec une danseuse de Can-can ! Finit mon père.  
_Nan ! Je ne veux pas écrire pour le Moulin Rouge ! »

Blaine se précipita vers la sortie, voulant partir au plus vite pour ne pas gacher sa vie. Mais il fut retenu par les bohèmes.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Jacob  
_J-je ne suis pas sur d'être vraiment bohème et... Révolutionnaire.  
_Quoi ? Firent-ils à l'unisson.  
_Tu crois à la beauté ? Demanda de nouveau Jacob.  
_Oui...  
_A la liberté ? Dit Puck à son tour.  
_Oui, bien sur.  
_A la vérité ? Questionna Brad.  
_Oui.  
_A l'amour ? »

Blaine rosit un peu.

« L'amour ? L'amour... Il n'y a pas plus important que l'amour, déclara-t-il. L'amour, c'est l'oxigène, l'amour est... Enfant de bohème ! L'amour nous élève ! All you need is love ! »

Les bohèmes juifs étaient ravi et Jacob s'exclama :

_Nous ne sommes pas dupe ! Tu es la voix des enfants de la révolution ! »

Jacob leva son verre :  
_Pour l'auteur du première spectacle bohème révolutionnaire ! »

_Le plan était parfait. J'allais passer l'audition devant Kurt. Mais j'allais d'abord boire mon premier verre... d'absinthe_ _! _

« Bonjour, je suis la fée verte ! »

Ils étaient ivres, joyeux, heureux, ivre, libre, amoureux...

The hills are alive with the sound of music...

Freedom...

Beauty...

Truth and love !

Chantaient-ils à tue-tête dans la rue. Et nous nous miment en route pour le Moulin Rouge où j'allais présenter ma poésie à... Kurt.

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre, où plutôt, le prologue de ma nouvelle fic basée sur le film de Baz Luhrmann avec Ewan McGregor (trop chou) et Nicole Kidman. Je conseille à tous les fans d'histoire d'amour de le regarder !

L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages.


End file.
